The Cincinnati Children's Hospital Medical Center Biomarker Core (Core C) with provide support for all aspects of biomarker research to the Pediatric Centers of Excellence in Nephrology. These services range from specimen handling, biofluid profiling and discovery, to assay development and biomarker validation, to commercialization. The overarching goal of Biomarker Core C is to provide an innovative service for the seamless discovery, translation, validation, and commercialization of novel biomarkers and therapeutic targets for human diseases, in collaboration with other cores. The Biomarker Core, founded by Prasad Devarajan, MD, and co-directed by Michael Bennett, PhD, is housed in the Division of Nephrology and Hypertension at Cincinnati Children's Research Foundation. Through collaborative and fee-for-service arrangements, the lab has grown into a wide-ranging service and research provider for clinicians and investigators across the globe. Over the past three years, we have performed well over 200,000 assays for AKI and CKD biomarkers for investigators worldwide. Dr. Bennett has a broad background in cell biology, molecular biology and biochemisty. He was recruited to join Dr. Devarajan's team 5 years ago to direct the Biomarker Core and supervise the research operations of the Nephrology Clinical Laboratory. The seamless connection to the CAP and CLIA certified clinical laboratory provides the Biomarker Core access to a diverse menu of advanced clinical assays on high throughput standardized clinical laboratory platforms. Several of the research projects in this application (Goldstein, Brunner, Basu, Jodele,) require the services of the Biomarker Core to fulfill their Aims. To serve the needs of this team of investigators, the Biomarker Core will focus on these two specific aims: (1) To provide high throughput Clinical Biofluid Profiling Services using SELDI-TOF (list investigators who will use this), and (2) To provide services pertaining to Biomarker measurement and validation (including Design of ELISA and Western Blots, Measurement of markers of AKI and CKD, as well as consultation for biomarker statistics and clinical trials design).